Hommage à HEARTLESS : The Café
by Riki - sama
Summary: HEARTLESS & Saga!Un groupe d'ado se fait virer de leur lycée et pour passer le temps ils ne trouvent rien de mieux à faire que d'aller dans un bar-café! Ils vont se rendre compte de plusieurs choses très intéressantes et faire des rencontres enrichissante


_**Hommage à HEARTLESS : The Café**_

_**Résumé : **__Un groupe d'ado se fait virer de leur lycée et pour passer le temps ils ne trouvent rien de mieux à faire que d'aller dans un bar-café ! Et ils vont se rendre compte de plusieurs choses très intéressantes et faire des rencontres improbables !_

_**Perso : **__Ceux de Heartless : Shuu (chanteur), Roga (lead guitar), Airu (guitar), Yuuri (bass), Garuku (drums) et Saga (des Alice Nine)_

_**Couples : **__Secret !^^_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Tout d'abord pour cette fic, je sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui vont prendre la peine de la lire mais ce one shoot là, je le fais surtout pour moi. _

_HEARTLESS est un groupe que j'adore enfin était, ils ont sorti 5 CD et à peine deux PV (pour l'instant) mais leur style m'as beaucoup plus, leur métal était extra, je les voyais même venir en France et devenir de vrai stars puis aussi écrire sur eux donc là je réalise un de mes rêves en quelques sortes…je veux libérer mes idées et j'espère que ceux qui lisent aimerons bien._

_Et j'espère que ces musiciens reviendrons dans d'autres groupes, surtout Shuu, Airu et Yuuri que j'adore !^^_

_**OoOoO**_

_Dans un lycée de Kyoto, allaient se rendre les trois élèves les plus populaires, beaux et admirés de tous enfin, les « stars » quoi. Comme d'habitude, sur leur passage que se soit des filles ou des mecs, personne ne pouvaient leur résister, c'était carrément pas possible. Seulement en bons bad boys, ils se bagarraient, séchaient les cours, parlaient mal aux profs, leur faisait des sales coups dans leur dos et avaient leur super « cool attitude »…et c'est à cause de ça, qu'à 8 heures pile ils étaient debout comme des piques dans le bureau du vieux moustachue alias le principal._

_Le vieux était derrière son bureau et fixait avec un œil mauvais les trois jeunes debout en face de lui, dans ses mains étaient les dossiers de ses trois jeunes gens. Ile dirlo était de très mauvais poil se matin là… Soudain il se leva et tapa sur la table avec les dossiers._

« **Principal : **J'en ai marre de votre comportement ! ! ! ! Vous me faites chier ! ! ! Y en a marre, vous parlez mal à vos instituteurs, séchez à tout bouts de champs, défigurez les autres lycéens et je ne parle même pas de ce que vous faites au enseignants ! »

_Le groupe des trois ne dit rien car ils savaient que tenter quelque chose risquerai de leur attirer encore plus d'ennuis._

_En parlant de ce groupe de trois, je ne vous l'ai pas encore présenté :_

…

_Ce groupe, comme un autre a un leader, mais il ne faut pas croire que c'est un bad boys comme je l'ai dis précédemment, après tout leur « cool-attitude » n'était qu'une __**masquarade**__. Lui, il était le genre de personne très gentil, sympa et à l'écoute des autres et son passe temps favoris étaient la musique et les plantes ! Par contre ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde c'était le matin et c'était pas une mince affaire que de le sortir du lit _(-_-'')_. Bien sur comme tout ado qui se respecte, il a un coté : petit démon, c'est de là qu'est venu son titre de bad-boy. C'était un garçon très beau, avec un visage pâle et calme, il avait les cheveux mi-long, deux mèches lisses devant et le reste était légèrement ondulé, autant vous dire qu'avec son look de mi - princesse mi - bad boy il attirait tous les regards, son nom c'était Shuu. _

_Le deuxième était un garçon…assez flippant ! XD ! Il avait les cheveux mi long, marrons, avec une mèche caramel devant les yeux et des tatouage sous chaque œil. Ça en jetait plein la vue ! Mais il n'était pas aussi « flippant » à l'intérieur, le contraire même ! Pour commencer, __il adorait les chips…s'en était un passionné ! Il pouvait reconnaitre plusieurs sortes de chips les yeux fermé ! ! ! Et en tant que personne, c'était quelqu'un de très blagueur et de très gentil, il n'y avait qu'avec ses ennemies qu'il était dangereux. Il se nommait Roga._

_Et le troisième c'était….un nain….XD ! Non je plaisante, c'était juste le plus petit de la bande ! Celui là, était brun foncé avec une grande crête de coque (XD ) et plusieurs piques et avait aussi une mèche du coté gauche du visage. C'était quelqu'un de plein d'énergie, qui ne cherchait pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment d'ailleurs il était accroc au jus…d'orange ! (et oui ce n'est pas un deuxième Kai ^^) il aimait beaucoup le violet et il avait un style plutôt dark. Par contre ce que ce petit bout d'homme supportait pas c'était l'été et la chaleur, c'est vrai quoi, 31° tu veux faire quoi ? Allez à la plage et devenir un poisson frit ? Enfin bref. Son nom était Garuku._

…

_Après plusieurs coups de gueule du vieux moustachu, celui-ci décida (enfin) de leur sort._

« **Proviseur : **Bon ça suffit… j'ai pris ma décision, quand à votre sanction, vous serez renvoyé pour deux semaines…allez, filez bande de sales gosses ! »

_Et c'est ainsi que dès le matin, à 8h35 précise le vieux de l'établissement les jeta dehors._

« **Roga : **Putain, fait chier dire que j'ai failli être en retard pour me faire renvoyer…la poisse.

**Garuku : **Tsss…faut chier t'as raison…et puis on fait quoi maintenant ? ! *d'un ton plaintive*

**Roga : **Euh je sais pas…quelqu'un a une idée ? Shuu ?

**Shuu : **gomen je suis hors service j'ai la tête dans le cul *baille*

**Garuku : **On a qu'à aller trainer en ville tient peut être qu'on se trouvera une occupation intéressante.

**Roga : **J'espère bien !»

_C'est ainsi que les trois lycéens partirent à la recherche d'un truc cool à faire pendant leur SUPER « punition »._

…

_Dans un bar-café du centre ville, qui portait le nom de « Best Muse », se trouvaient trois personnes importantes pour la fic. Le gérant, son frère et un de leurs plus fidèles clients._

_Le gérant venait tout juste d'avoir 20 ans, il possédait ce bar-café depuis très peu d'années. Il était blond, avec une mèche sur le coté gauche du visage. Des lentilles bleues, il avait aussi un piercing à la lèvre inférieur, qui lui donnait un charme fou. C'était une personne assez excentrique, sympa et sûr d'elle (quoi qu'un peu vantard). Et l'une des choses qu'il adorait le plus dans ce monde était son petit frère. Le nom de ce beau jeune homme était Saga._

_Son petit frère était lui aussi blond, il avait plusieurs mèches sur le visage, une au milieu et deux de chaque coté, il avait de long cheveux il se faisait quelques piques. C'était quelqu'un de vraiment gentil, il était très doux et cherchait jamais la violence. Il adorait par-dessus tout son frère, Saga et les piercings, cet amour pour eux, encore une fois, son frère le lui avait transmit. C'était le genre de personne « pure » dirons-nous et il détestait les menteurs. Son nom était Airu…et il avait 16 ans._

_Et enfin le dernier personnage que j'ai à vous présenter, un beau rouquin, même si sa couleur de cheveux allait plus vers le rouge foncé. Il avait une mèche sur son œil droit et des cheveux long jusqu'aux épaules, quelques unes de ses mèches étaient frisées. Son style était assez gothique et c'était un vrai canon. Por ce qui est de sa personnalité, il était un peu renfermé avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, mais lorsque quelqu'un a la chance de mieux le connaitre, c'est tout une autre personne. Une personne qui aime les délires, qui rit et qui sourit tout le temps, en réalité il était juste un peu fragile mais vraiment sympa. Il adorait les produits à base de pommes de terre, c'est un vrai fan de chips et frites ! Il adore aussi les jeux vidéo et c'est un vrai amateur d'alcool ! (malgré son âge, car oui il était lycéen)…Il s'appelait Yuuri._

_Dans « Best Muse » :_

_Yuuri était assit sur une chaise près du comptoir et riait avec Saga._

« **Yuuri : **Enfaite t'es au courant y a The GazettE qui donne un concert bientôt, tu vas y aller ?

**Saga : **Je sais pas à vrai dire…*penseur*

**Yuuri : **Ce serai bien si t'emmenai Airu à un concert tu sais, je pense que ça lui fera super plaisir. En plus c'est son groupe préféré et aussi, tu feras tout ton possible pour le rendre heureux non ?

**Saga : **Oui c'est vrai, je l'aime beaucoup…et puis il le droit d'avoir de grands cadeaux de temps en temps !

**Yuuri : **Je suis sur qu'il va apprécier et puis il arrête pas de travailler alors qu'il est plus jeune de moi.

**Saga : **Oui je sais mais que veut tu *(-_-')* c'est la vie. Enfin bon et toi comment ça se passe à la maison ?

**Yuuri : **…merdique comme d'hab', pourquoi à ton avis je viens me saouler ici ?

**Airu : ***qui vient d'arriver avec le sourire* Tu venais pas ici parce que tu nous adorais ? Oh je suis troop tristeuh !

**Yuuri : **ha ha ha*lui ébouriffe les cheveux* mais si je vous adore les gars !*XD*

**Saga : **hé hé, Ai-chan, t'as rangé les cartons que je t'avais demandé ?

**Airu : ***(^^)* OUiii nii-chan! *rougit*

**Yuuri : **Arrête de parler de boulot O-y-a-j-i !

**Saga : **Je suis pas vieux !

**Yuuri : **Mais oui c'est cela…

**Saga : **… je vais te tuer !

**Yuuri : ***smile arrogant* vas y papi je t'attends.

**Airu : **Yuuri t'es méchant, onii-chan est peut être vieux mais il est sympa tu sais.

**Saga : ***choqued* Oé ! Faites comme si j'étais pas là surtout !»

_Comme vous l'avez compris, c'était dans ce genre d'ambiance que se passaient les journées là bas XD._

…

_Les trois super stars de lycée trainèrent longtemps en ville, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux propose de regarder dans un certain bar. _

« **Garuku : **Tient, je le connais pas ce bar. On va voir ?

**Shuu : **Pourquoi pas, c'est quoi son nom ?

**Roga : **_« Best Muse »_ »

_Les autres acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers se bar…_

_Yuuri se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de le café, mais lorsqu'il tourna la poignée il ne se doutait pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un juste derrière…_

« Aïe ! »

_Yuuri sortit et vit un jeune homme à terre, se massant les fesses à cause de la douleur (vous pensiez que c'était à cause de quoi bandes de gros pervers(es) ?) Yuuri comprit alors que c'était de sa faute alors il tendit une main au jeune homme qui était par terre._

« **Yuuri : **excuser moi, je savais pas que vous étiez derrière, vous allez bien ? »

_Shuu releva la tête et croisa les beaux yeux de l'ange qui lui tendait la main, il se surprit à réagir. Après tout un beau jeune homme venait lui parler, oui bon pour s'excuser mais quand même. Alors il lui prit la main en répondant assez maladroitement._

« **Shuu : **J-je ç-ça va m-merci beaucoup.

**Yuuri : ***fait un mince sourire* de rien et encore désolé *fit il en partant* »

_Shuu était figé par la surprise, il avait encore sa main tendu en l'air et était carrément rouge…comment un inconnu pouvait lui faire cet effet ? Bon c'était un homme et alors ? Shuu était le genre de personne très ouverte alors qu'il soit bi ou même gay ne le dérangeait pas._

_Soudain il sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule, cette personne n'était d'autre que Roga._

« **Roga : **Alors mon petit Shuu, on bégaye devant un bel inconnu, ne me dis pas que t'as eu le coup de foudre ?

**Shuu : ***toujours dans son rêve* si…

**Garuku : **Ha ha ha ha ! Non mais je te jure t'es trop ! ! ! !

**Roga : **Garu-chan t'es pas sympa, laisse l'amoureux transis en paix pour qu'il se soulage ! *faussement inquiet*

**Garuku : **Ha ha ha ! Non mais franchement les gars z'etez vraiment des spécimens !

**Roga : ***fait les yeux doux* Mais c'est pour ça que tu nous aimes, nee ?

**Garuku : ***smile* Mais bien sur mon grand ! Enfaite on va rentrer dans ce bar oui ou merde

**Roga : **Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

**Garuku : ***(-_-'')* M'en doutais pas.

**Roga : ***lui tire la langue d'une façon très mature* bu ! C'est qui, qui s'occupe de Shuu ?

**Garuku : **T'inquiet je vais le pousser un p'tit coup. »

_Garuku poussa un peu un Shuu, dans les vapes à cause sa rencontre, à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ils s'installèrent devant le comptoir sur les hautes chaises du bar. _

« **Saga : **Bonjours les jeunes, alors je vous serre quoi ?

**Garuku : **Deux coca light pour moi et lui *montrant Roga celui-ci allait dire quelque chose mais Garu l'en empêcha* je connais tes gouts par cœur alors dit rien ! *fier de lui*

**Roga : ***surprit et un peu rouge* hmm *il hocha la tête*

**Garuku : **Shuu tu prends quoi ?

**Shuu : ***toujours e train de penser au canon de tout à l'heure*…

**Roga : ***agite une main devant son visage* Shuu ! Moshi moshi ! Y a quelqu'un là dedans ?

**Shuu : ***se réveille* hein ?

**Roga : **alala, arrête de penser à des choses pas très catholiques espèce de pervers !

**Shuu : **Hey ! Mais je pensais pas du tout à ça ! C'est juste qu'il était canon…

**Saga : **des problèmes de cœur, jeune homme ?

**Garuku : **Il a juste eu le coup de foudre pour un mec qui est sorti de ce bar y a à peine 5 minutes. Pourquoi vous dites jeune homme, vous semblez pas si vieux que ça.

**Roga : **Mais il est carrément à peine majeur ! (au japon c'est 20ans la majorité)

**Saga : ***rigole* merci de ces compliments hé hé, mais je suis majeur je vous assure, bon pas depuis longtemps mais quand même.

**Roga : **héhé, dites, pour notre pote qui a eu le coup de foudre, vous connaissez un mec, lycéen je pense, de taille moyenne un peux roux cheveux mi long. *se fait couper par Saga*

**Saga : **Yuuri.

**Roga : **Hein ?

**Saga : **Son nom c'est Yuuri et c'est l'un de mes meilleurs clients et c'est aussi un très bon ami.

**Garuku : **Hé hé super Shuu t'as entendu ? Tu pourras revoir ton canon bientôt.*smile* »

_Sous ses mots Shuu rougit comme une collégienne et baissa la tête pour ne pas trop se faire réprimandé par les autres. Mais au fond de lui il était vraiment très content, il avait juste à rester dans le bar et il le reverra, un sourire timide et heureux naquit sur son visage._

_Un petit blond, qui se nommait Airu, courait avec un plateau pour servir un de ses clients seulement il se prit les pieds dans une chaussure qui trainait par là (eh ben oui, y en as qui se sente trop à l'aise XD), il tomba alors mais son plateau, sur lequel il y avait 4 bières, se renversa sur le pantalon d'un…gros hyeti ! ! ! C'était un grand homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui avait l'air tout sauf agréable et qui était gros et plein de poils._

« **Hyeti : **AAAh putain ! tu peux pas faire attention p'tit con ? ! »

_Le hyeti l'empoigna par le col de son vêtement, le souleva et brandit son poings en l'air s'apprêtant à le frapper._

« **Airu : **GomensaÏ »

_Mais c'était déjà trop tard le gros connard allait pas se tarder à le frapper, son poing s'avança vers le visage du joli blond quand soudain…Un bi-shonen brun vient à sa rescousse ! (bi-shonen est un terme pour désigné un beau garçon en jap. ^^) _

_Roga vu de loin un petit blondinet tomber et renverser ses verres sur espèce d'ours tout moche qui avait pas l'air réglo, puis il le vit soulever le pauvre petit blond, alors il décida de l'aider. Il allait pas rester sans réagir quand même ! ! ! Il se leva d'un bond et alla vers ce connard, au moment où il allait frapper il stoppa son bras._

« **Roga : **Il ne l'a pas fait exprès alors t'as pas besoin de t'exciter pauv' con !

**Le hyeti : **Tu te prends pour qui p'tit merdeux ? ! Laisse moi faire des choses d'adultes et va jouer dans le bac à sable.

**Garuku : ***qui vient d'arriver* Ta gueule vieux con ! Personne ne parle comme ça à mon pote alors t'es gentil, tu lâche le blondinet…

**Shuu : ***qui vient d'arriver aussi* et tu dégage ! Compris ? ! ! »

_Le hyeti comprenant sa situation désavantageuse fait un « tss » et laissa le blondinet tomber au sol. Roga lui tendit alors la main._

« **Roga : **ça va petit ?

**Airu : **oui…et je suis pas petit j'ai presque votre âge d'abord ! *en se relevant*

**Garuku : **Ouais… « presque » *XD*

**Airu : **chu !

**Shuu : **Tu t'es pas fais mal ?

**Airu : ***sourit* Non, j'y échappé belle !

**Roga : **Tu travaille ici ?

**Airu : **Oui, je travaille avec mon frère, je suis le serveur.

**Garuku : **Mais comment ça se fait que tu travaille alors que « tu as PRESQUE notre âge » ?

**Airu : ***en se grattant la nuque* c'est une histoire assez compliqué…vous avez déjà commandé quelque chose ?

**Garuku : **ouais en quelque sorte, tu viens on t'offre un verre gamin ? *(^^)*

**Airu : ** Chui pas un gamin d'abord ! »

_C'est ainsi que se passa leur soirée, Garuku, Roga et Shuu s'était vraiment bien entendu avec Saga et Airu, c'était des gens sympa. A partir de ce moment là, le groupe de trois bisho allait passer beaucoup temps dans ce bar…_

…

_3 soirs après leur première visite, Garu, Roga et Shuu étaient devant le comptoir à parler avec les deux autres blonds, comme ils avaient rien à faire pendant toute la journée ils les aidaient de temps en temps, en jouant les serveurs._

_Mais ce soir là allait être différent car le coup de foudre de Shuu se décida de débarquer ! _

_Yuuri poussa la porte du bar avec rage, traversa la pièce et s'installa sur les hautes chaises près du comptoir._

« **Yuuri : **Saga ! 3 bouteilles de saké !

**Saga : **Oulà toi t'es de mauvais poil…encore ta mère ?

**Yuuri : **Oui ! Sérieux j'en ai marre de cette traîné !

**Saga : **A ce que je vois la situation n'est pas prête de s'arranger enfin…t'es sur que tu veux trois bouteilles ? Comment tu vas pouvoir rentrer après ?

**Yuuri : **On s'en fou ! Au pire je m'endors sur la table, c'est mieux que cette baraque pourrie !

**Saga : ***soupire* ha, t'es vraiment irrécupérable, tiens *lui mettant devant le nez trous bouteilles de saké et un verre*

**Yuuri : **Merci. »

_Shuu se cachait derrière Garuku, il était tout rouge et voulait pas le voir, il était tellement gêné…mais d'un autre coté, l'homme de sa vie était là ! ! ! ! Cela faisait 3 soirs qu'il l'attendait ! ! ! Le châtain se pinça les lèvres et se décida aller lui parler… _

_A cette instant un gars, surement bourré s'approcha de Yuuri posa une main dans le bas de son dos. Yuu tourna la tête pour voir celui qui le tripotait. L'homme dégoutant souriait et son haleine empestait … les poubelles…alcoolisées…_

« **L'homme poubelle : **T'es mignonne toi *descendant sa main de plus en plus bas* tu veux pas venir avec moi, on va bien s'amuser.

**Yuuri : **Non mais dégage, tu me prends pour une pute ou quoi ? !

**L'homme poubelle : **Ah t'es un mec…pas grave j'aime enculer de toute façon, alors viens mon p'eit. *l'emprisonnant dans ses bras*

**Yuuri : **Mais ça va pas ? ! Lâche-moi connard !

**L'homme poubelle : **Arrête de te débattre sale catin ! »

_Shuu vit ce qui se passa avec le puant et dès l'instant où l'homme poubelle avait insulté Yuuri ses dents se crispèrent et ses poings se serrèrent. Il alla le voir et posa une main sur son épaule, la poubelle se retourna et Shuu lui donna un coup de poings dans le nez. Le gros dégueulasse pissait le sang et Yuuri enfin libéré lui asséna un coup de pieds dans ses « parties sensibles ». L'homme poubelle se plia en deux._

« **Saga : **Encore un dégueulasse pfff… »

_Il le prit par le col et le mit dehors à coup de pieds dans cul (oui, je sais, je suis vulgaire et alors ? !)_

_De son coté Shuu était resté figé par la beauté de Yuuri, de prêt il l'était encore plus, ils se fixèrent un bon moment en regardant dans les yeux de l'autre._

« **Yuuri : **Mais…t'es le garçon que j'ai fait tomber y a pas longtemps ?

**Shuu : **O-oui c-c'est moi.

**Yuri : ***lui fait un petit sourire* merci beaucoup, tu m'as sauvé la mise.

**Shuu : **D-de rien et puis il avait pas à parler de vous de cette façon, cette espèce de poisson pourri ! *fit il en s'installant à coté de Yuri*

**Yuuri : ***ricanna dans sa barbe* ha ha ha, t'es trop drôle toi !

**Shuu : **Ah je m'appelle Shuu, yoroshiku.

**Yuuri : **Kochira koso, Shuu-chan ! Moi c'est Yuuri.

**Shuu : **Hm. *rougissant* »

_Et c'est comme ça qu'ils apprirent à se connaitre, entre les découvertes de Yuuri et les rougissements de Shuu. Finalement les deux garçons s'entendaient bien. Yuuri fut surprit par la douce personnalité de Shuu…il le trouvait, à ce moment là, vraiment « mignon »…_

_De l'autre coté de la salle Roga faisait toujours le serveur et parlait beaucoup avec les jeunes demoiselles. Ces filles lui demandait son prénom âge etc…et faut dire que ça plaisait pas du tout à Garuku ! Nan mais sérieux pour qui elles se prenaient ses garces pour draguer SON meilleur pote comme ça ? ! En plus elles étaient toute tellement…banales ! Elles n'avaient rien de spécial ! Alors pourquoi SON Roga souriait comme un imbécile, hein ? !_

_Hey, non mais il venait de rêver là ? ! Y en as une qui lui touchait les fesses…une pétasse touchait LE joli cul de SON Roga ! S'en était assez ! Il s'avança avec rage vers les petites connes qui touchaient à SA propriété. Il tira Roga par le bras plus loin sans explications, dans les chiottes._

« **Roga : **Garu-chan que ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me traine là ?

**Garuku : **…

**Roga : **Garuku ! ! ! !

**Garuku : ***s'arrêta au beau milieu des WC* pourquoi Roga…

**Roga : ***ne comprenant pas* Pourquoi quoi ?

**Garuku : ***tête baissé* Pourquoi tu passe tout ton temps avec…_elles _?

**Roga : **ah euh, mais enfin Garu, ce sont des clientes je leur touche un ou deux mots c'est tout !

**Garuku : **En tout cas elles, elles se privent pas pour te toucher TOI! ! ! A l'instant y avait l'autre conne qui te touchait le cul et les autres qui te collaient comme des sangsues ! ! ! Tu trouve ça normale toi? ! ! C'est comme ça que tu _« parles »_ aux clientes? ? ! ! ! !

**Roga : **Mais enfin pourquoi tu t'énerves et puis tu crois que je cherche ce genre de situations ? !

**Garuku : ***relève la tête avec de la haine dans les yeux* On aurait dit que oui !

**Roga : ***choqué*****… et puis en quoi ça devrait te regarder ?

**Garuku : **En quoi ça me regarde ? ! Mais tu te fou de moi là ! ! ! Bien sur que ça me regarde et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es MON ami et rien qu'à moi !

**Roga : ***sur le cul, la bouche ouverte*…

**Garuku : **Raah ! Ça m'énerve je me caisse ! »

_Et il s'en alla en claquant la porte des toilettes…alors là Roga ne savait plus quoi penser …mais pourquoi son meilleur ami réagissait comme ça ?__Puis Roga entendit les bruits de la chasse d'eau dans une des cabines, la porte s'ouvra sur un Saga (mais il est toujours là où il faut ! !) et il s'appuya contre celle ci._

« **Saga : **…alors…tu as compris ?

**Roga : **Hein ?

**Saga : **Ce qu'il t'a dit et… pourquoi il te l'a dit ?…

**Roga : **Non…et je m'en veux un peu, on dirait qu'il est énervé par ma faute…

**Saga : **Faut pas mais…je crois que ton _ami _est très possessif…et le fait que tu te laisse faire avec ces personnes, que tu ne connais pas, le dérange beaucoup trop je pense…

**Roga : **M-mais j-je.

**Saga : **Je sais c'est pas de ta faute mais je pense que tu devras lui accorder plus d'attention…tu sais, je pense que Garuku-chan est plutôt un enfant capricieux et puis…je pense que t'es pas super heureux d'avoir un tas de connes à tes pieds alors qu'elles t'intéressent pas, pas vrai ?

**Roga : **Comment tu sais ça ?

**Saga : **Que tu es gay ?...hmm…j'ai un radar de gay ! *happy baka*

**Roga : ***(O.o)*… *(-_-''')* si tu le dis…

**Saga : **Ha ha ha ! Bon aller, faut que t'aille t'excuser et demander sa _protection _!

**Roga : **OK ! »

_Dit il énergiquement, il courra vers Garuku qui prenait une commande et lui sauta au cou l'embrassant sur la joue._

« **Garuku : **oé, m-mais que ce qui te prends Roga ? *tout rouge*

**Roga : **Gomen !

**Garuku : **Hein ? *sur le cul*

**Roga : **Je voulais pas te faire du mal, dis, tu me pardonne ?

**Garuku : **euh je…enfin tu…

**Roga : **Je promets de faire plus intention à toi qu'aux autres.

**Garuku : **a-arigato, Roga… »

_Garuku souri et passa ses mains autour de la taille de Roga, l'enserrant possessivement dans ses bras. A cette instant il était heureux, SON meilleur ami lui avait prouvé qu'il lui appartenait…et ça les rendaient heureux !_

_En regardant ça, un peu plus loin dans le bar, Airu se disait qu'il devait dire quelque chose de très important à son frère…il allait pas pouvoir tout garder pour lui… Il avait vu son frère sortir des toilettes justes après Roga et alla le voir._

« **Airu : **Nee, onii-chan j-je dis te dire quelque chose.

**Saga : **Que ce qu'il y a Ai-chan, ça va ? Tu semble mal … *lui caressant la joue*

**Airu : ***rougit*J-je vais bien mais je-je voulais te parler de quelque chose…

**Saga : **Vas y Ai, je t'écoute.

**Airu : **Eh bien voilà…j…tu… »

_Voyant la difficulté de son frère pour exprimer sa requête, il l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui eu l'effet de faire rougir Airu._

« **Saga : **Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire, je saurai toujours là pour toi et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

**Airu : ***sourit, sincèrement heureux*…hum, tu sais Saga-nii…enfaite je crois q-que …je suis amoureux de toi… »

_La mâchoire de Saga se détacha tellement qu'il était surprit (vous savez comme dans les animé !). Le blond au piercing à la lèvre était carrément sur le cul ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi, son petit frère qu'il chérissait comme la prunelle de ses yeux lui a avoué sa flamme ! _

_Face au manque de réactions de Saga, Airu pensa que son frère régirai négativement, il ferma les yeux pour contenir ses larmes se retourna et commença à courir._

_Saga aperçu la mine dépité de son frère mais lorsqu'il voulu dire quelque chose Airu se mt à courir ne laissant même pas le temps à Saga de s'expliquer. Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça ! Airu était déjà dans les chiottes prêt à s'enfermer dans une des cabine mais heureusement Saga se mit lui aussi à courir comme un malade et il le retapa son blondinet sans aucun soucis par la manche de sa chemise, le força à se retourner et le prit dans ses bras._

« **Saga : **Ne fuis pas…

**Airu : **Nii-chan… tu me déteste ? *fit il en relevant la tête, faisant croiser son regard humide avec celui de Saga*

**Saga : **Bien sur que non comment tu peux penser ce genre de chose ? ! Tu sais que je ne détesterai jamais, je t'aime trop pour ça…

**Airu : **Nee, Saga-chan, tu m'aime comme ton frère ou comme…un homme peut aimer une femme ?

**Saga : **Wakaranai…demo, enfin en réalité je suis pas très sur de mes sentiments pour toi…laisse moi du temps s'il te plait, il faut que je mette tout ça au claire.

**Airu : **D'accord…j'attendrai autant qu'il faudra… »

_Saga mit sa tête dans le coup de son frère, respirant son odeur…il fallait qu'il trouve LA réponse…pour lui et pour Airu…_

_Dans le bar en ce moment : _

_Shuu était en train d'exploser de rire, il n'avait jamais cru que Yuuri était le genre de personne à rigoler tout le temps et sortir des blagues plus connes les unes que les autres, comme quoi les apparences, c'est nul, faut pas s'y fier ! Enfin quand je dis nul…faut pas laisser passer des canons quoi !_

« **Shuu : **Ha ha ha ! Et moi qui me croyais drôle avec mes coups tordus en signe de bienvenu aux profs, mais toi t'es pas possible ha ha ha ! T'es le meilleur *smile*

**Yuuri : ***un peu troublé* oui…merci Shuu.

**Shuu : **Dis Yuuri, ça te dirait d'aller dans une boite de nuit demain avec moi mes potes et Saga et Airu ?

**Yuuri : **… ouais pourquoi pas après tout mais…c'est comment dans une boite de nuit ?

**Shuu : **Attends t'y étais jamais allé ? !

**Yuuri : **Euh non, disons que j'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasion pour ça *dit il une main derrière sa nuque, gêné*

**Shuu : **Alors on va remédier à ça ! *dit il en criant de bon cœur* »

_Pour toute réponse Yuuri lui offrit un mince sourire mais tellement sincère, pour Shuu c'était clair il était raide dingue de cet homme, il était beau, gentil, fragile et un peu froid mais réellement charmant, tout lui plaisait chez Yuuri. Mais maintenant le châtain allait devoir convaincre ses amis de faire la teuf mais…lui aussi, il était tellement mignon que personne ne pouvait lui résister ! _

_C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvèrent tous dans une boite de nuit des alentours. Le thème de la soirée était « Black or White ». Ils étaient tous plus classe les uns que les autres. Ils arrivèrent tous dans cet ordre : Airu et Saga, Garuku, Roga Shuu et Yuuri._

_Garuku avais un espèce de haut sans manches, noir et aussi un masque noir qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage et des bracelets de force à chaque poignets et le pantalon était noir lui aussi._

_Airu avait un joli bandeau dans les cheveux, de couleur noir. Lui était habillé plus…fille, il avait un mini short noir recouvert d'une jolie jupette noir transparente et un haut avec des rubans. Aussi, il avait une paire de bottes noir magnifique à petit talons, aucune fille (ou plutôt mec) ne pourrait résister ! _

_Roga était… bizarre ! Plusieurs bracelets de force sur chaque bras ! Un haut sans manche avec des anneaux qui pendaient dessus. Il avait un espèce de chapeau de cowboy noir et un buggy avec une multitude de chaine accroché à celui-ci. Mais, ça avait beau être étrange, c'était….assez cool…comme Roga quoi !_

_Yuuri était encore plus canon que d'habitude ! ! ! Il avait un mini short sexy, noir. Un haut sans manches noir avec une capuche, qu'il avait revêtu, une ceinture dorée vers ses hanches et des mitaines extra longues partant peu après le début des épaules jusqu'aux doigts, dessus il y avait aussi quelques voiles transparentes, il avait aussi de longues chaussettes noirs qui s'arrêtait 10 cm au dessus du genou. Le tout rendait vraiment bien, il y avait pas à dire, il avait un charme fou._

_Saga lui était tout en cuir, de son mini haut qui laissait voir la moitié de son beau ventre plat jusqu'à son pantalon en cuir avec des inscriptions rouge sang sur les fesses et d'un nombre spectaculaire de chaines. Toujours aussi sexy ce mec !_

_Finalement Shuu était le seul à s'habiller en blanc, il avait un pantalon blanc et moulant avec des motifs noirs sur la jambe droite. Il portait un t-shirt gris avec une courte veste blanche qui avait quelques ceintures noires sur la taille. Il avait aussi des gants blancs et le tout lui faisait ressembler à un ange. Surtout parce que cet ensemble ne contrastait que trop bien avec sa peau blanche. Il avait mit plus de trois heures à se préparer…après tout le coup de foudre de sa vie allait venir lui aussi !_

_Comme Garuku et Roga ne connaissait pas vraiment Yuuri, ils firent connaissance._

« **Garuku : **Donc c'est toi le nouvel _ami _que s'est fait Shuu ? Enchanté moi c'est Garuku mais mes amis m'appelle Garu-chan ! *smile puis lui serre la main*

**Yuuri : **Enchanté Garuku *lui serre la main*

**Roga : **Moi je suis Roga, salut Yuu ! *lui sourit*

**Yuuri : **Yuu ?

**Roga : **Bah ouais, c'est plus court non ? Enfin si t'as pas envie que je t'appelle comme ça…

**Yuuri : **Mais si ! … Enfin je veux dire je suis pas contre. *rougit*

**Garuku : **Ha ha ha ! T'es vraiment un mec marrent, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! Bon on rentre ?

**Tous : **Ouais ! »

_Ils entrèrent dans la boite et l'ambiance était déjà très hot ! ! !__Des corps se déhanchaient, se frôlaient, se touchaient… Nos amis n'eurent qu'une envie, celle de rejoindre tout ce beau monde pour en profiter !_

_Garuku prit Roga par la main et l'entraina sur la piste de danse, il était tellement pressé de partager tout ses émotions avec le brun. La musique avait un rythme d'enfer et Garu était déjà dans l'ambiance et sautait dans tous les sens, ce qui arracha un énorme sourire à Roga, il aimait son ami, et il aimait le voir comme ça. Il le rejoignit et leurs corps se déhanchèrent ensemble, ils se frôlaient, que se soit juste les mains, ou encore les bas ventres. Garuku sentait qu'il était en train de bander mais en même temps il n'avait jamais fait de choses aussi hot avec son « ami ». Il se dit « pourquoi pas chercher d'autres contactes ? ». Alors il passa à l'attaque il s'approcha de plus en plus de Roga et celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir repousser le petit brun. Garuku passa une de ses main derrière la taille de Roga et il se colla à lui, sa tête se reposait sur l'épaule du plus grand._

« **Roga : **Garu ?

**Garuku : **… je me sens bien là…dis je peux rester comme ça ?

**Roga : ***surprit* … *puis sourit tendrement* bien sur. »

_Roga posa sa main sur la tête du plus petit et lui caressa les cheveux…aucuns des deux ne savaient quel genre de relation les unissait mais ils étaient certain d'une chose : Ils ne voulaient pas se perdre, l'un l'autre…ils voulaient juste, rester toujours ensemble…_

_De l'autre coté, les autres s'étaient installé à un table en sirotant des boissons, parce qu'avant d'enflammer le piste de danse il faut avoir quelques choses dans le ventre, même du soda ! ! !_

« **Airu : **Vous trouvez pas qu'ils sont mignons comme ça ? *dit il en montrant le « couple » qui dansait*

**Yuuri : **Oui c'est vrai.

**Airu : **Dis moi Shuu-chan, quelle est la nature de leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre ?

**Shuu : **Eh bien, ils s'adorent ! *(^^)* Garu est très possessif envers Roga et celui ci bah il aime se faire protéger et chouchouter par Garu.

**Saga : **hmmm, sokka sokka…en tout cas moi je suis sur d'une chose, dans très peu de temps on aurait ce couple là, à supporter !

**Shuu : **T'en es sur à se point là ? *fit il ironiquement*

**Saga : **Bien sur ! Moi je dis environs un mois !

**Yuuri : **moi aussi je pense que se sera dans un mois…Roga a l'air de l'aimer beaucoup et je pense que Garuku est assez entreprenant donc moi je vote pour la théorie de Saga.

**Saga : **Eh bah vous voyez ! ! !

**Airu : **Nee onii-han…

**Saga : **Oui ?

**Airu : **on va danser ?

**Saga : ***sourit* oui, bien sur, viens ! »

_Il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se lever et ils partirent tout de suite sur la piste de danse. Les deux blonds s'amusèrent comme des petits fous, ils sautillèrent partout. Et vue comment ils étaient habillés, il y avait beaucoup de regards posés sur eux, souvent des regards pervers faut dire _(-_-''). _Airu regarda d'un petit coup d'œil discret la salle et vit qu'il y avait quand même un grand nombre de couples et puis se souvint de la déclaration qu'il a fait la veille…qu'est ce que allait répondre son frère ? Et si…il mettait toutes les chances de son coté ? Mais comment, il va jamais oser se frotter trop à lui ! Une seule idée vient dans son esprit à se moment là : « et si je le rendais jaloux ?... ». Airu se recula un peu du cocon qu'ils formaient tout les deux et commença à se déhanché comme un diable, frôlant plusieurs personnes qui, étant perverses en ont vachement profité. Airu sentit plusieurs mains se vagabonder sur son corps, il aimait plaire, mais certainement pas qu'on le tripote ! Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. _

_Saga de son coté ne comprenait pas la réaction de son frère : que ce qui lui prenait ? Il s'éloigna tout d'abord de lui et ensuite se mit à danser comme un strip teaser ! Et puis y avait des gens pas très net à ses cotés ! Il était malade de faire ça ! Puis il vit une…deux…trois mains le tripoter ! Non mais c'était quoi ça ? ! En plus il était mal à l'aise, ça se voyait, il était tout rouge et sur son visage on pouvait lire : Sauvez moi !_

_Saga s'approcha de Airu et se colla tout à lui, malheureusement Airu avait, contre son grès, réagit fasse aux caresses trop intime des ses mains perverses et bandait en quelque sorte. Et Saga en se collant à son frère mit leurs deux érections en contacte ce qui leur fit l'effet d'un feu d'artifice…c'était une espèce d'excitation profonde mélangé à de l'extase pure et de l'envie. C'était une sensation extrêmement agréable mais tellement…dangereuse ?_

_Sous l'effet de l'explosions de tous ses sentiments Airu approcha son visage vers celui de son frère et d'un élan d'impatience l'embrassa…Il s'attendait pas à ça, surtout venant de lui, Saga pouvait le rejeter ! Ai-chan prit donc la décision de se retirer mais Saga, à se moment là, fut sûr de ses sentiments…il passa une main dans les cheveux de son cadet et pressa sa tête pour que le contacte entre leurs lèvres dure plus longtemps …_

_Shuu et Yuuri regardèrent hébété la scène qui se déroulait quasiment devant leur yeux. Airu était en train de rouler un pèle à Saga, tous les deux restèrent bouche bé… y avait vraiment QUE des couples autour d'eux ! ! !_

« **Yuuri : **Et bah…on est vraiment super trop bien entouré…je sens qu'on va pas tarder à passer nos journée à tenir la chandelle.

**Shuu : **J-je suis d'accord *se sentant gêné par la situation*

**Yuuri : **Quelque chose ne va pas ?

**Shuu : **… »

_En regardant tous ses amis qui avaient trouvé leur âme sœur il se dit que peut être il pouvait tenter sa chance non ? Mais il ne se connaissait que depuis une journée…mais quelque part il se sentait tellement attiré par ce petit rouquin… Shuu était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas que Yuu s'était rapproché de lui et se tenait maintenant face à lui, seulement quelques centimètres séparaient leurs visages. Shuu rougit affreusement lorsqu'il se surprit à fixer les lèvres du rouquin avec envie…en même temps elles étaient si attirantes…_

_Yuu avait remarqué l'étrange comportement de son ami, depuis seulement une journée, n'empêche, se dit il, Shuu était vraiment mignon que se soit de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur…non il allait quand même pas craqué sur le premier venu ? ! Mais…Shuu commencer à vraiment lui plaire…il allait pas tarder à tomber amoureux de lui…la poisse ! Il était surement pas gay et si il était bi, quelle serai les chances que Yuu soit son genre ? Non il fallait pas penser à ça !_

« **Yuuri : **Nee, Shuu daijobu ?

**Shuu : **Je…je dois te dire un truc Yuuri…

**Yuuri : **Vas y je t'écoute *lui sourit* »

_Shuu cessa de respirer, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire…il était vraiment paniqué…mais il devait se lancer ! ! ! Les autres couples ont réussi ! Pourquoi pas lui ?_

« **Shuu : **J-je dois t'avouer quelque chose…je…enfaite c'est…comment dire…

**Yuuri : … … **Accouche !

**Shuu : **oui, oui ! Alors enfaite…tu…tu me plais…j-je veux dire depuis notre première rencontre et…j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour toi…voilà…j-je sais que ça fait qu'un jour que je t'ai connu m-mais j-j'ai pas pu résister…s-si tu es dégouter tu a le droit de l'être m-mais je me suis dis que je te devais toute la vérité…*bégaye t il* »

_Il y a eu un moment de silence…Yuuri était vraiment choqué, c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait une déclaration et puis c'était un mec et puis…y avais pas à dire il était vraiment mignon le petit Shuu…ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un jour, mais de forts liens s'étaient installé…pourquoi pas essayer alors ? Mais prit d'élan dans ses pensées en plus de la tête trop mignonne que faisait le châtain il ne put s'empêcher de rire._

« **Yuuri : ***rigole* ha ha ha ! »

_Shuu fut choqué…c'est vrai quoi, quand tu fais une déclaration au coup de foudre de ta life et que celui ci te rigole au nez bah c'est pas super ! Sans le vouloir le châtain laissa échapper quelques larmes de ses yeux…il avait vraiment l'impression de s'être fait humilier par celui qu'il aimait…_

« **Yuuri : **Toi franchement ha ha ha, tu lis dans mes pensées.

**Shuu : **Hein ?

**Yuuri : **Je me disais juste que t'étais trop mignon *(^^)* mais sérieusement Shuu…on se connait que depuis un jour et tu me déclare ta flamme…je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser… je peux juste te dire que pendant le peu de temps qu'on a passé ensemble, je me suis vraiment attaché à toi…je pense que je t'aime beaucoup cependant toi, tu as eu un _vrai _coup de foudre pour moi et tes sentiments sont pur et sincères…mais tout ça pour te dire juste une chose je te trouve vraiment kawaii et je serai vraiment heureux de pouvoir apprendre plus de choses sur toi en tant que ton petit ami *smile*

**Shuu : **Yuu…je-je t'aime ! »

_Et il sauta dans ses bras, à se contact Yuu se dit une chose : il ferait tout pour développer ses sentiments pour se petit bonhomme parce que lui aussi commençait à l'avoir, ce coup de foudre ! Yuuri posa sa main sur la joue du châtain et la caressa tendrement le regardant dans les yeux puis approcha ses lèvres de son visage et l'embrassa…_

_**OoOWARIoO**_

_Yo ! Minna-sama ! Alors pour cet hommage vous en pensez quoi ?_

_Moi en tout cas j'en suis assez fier, parce que pour l'instant c'est mon plus long vrai OS ! (17 pages quand même)_

_J'espère sincèrement revoir au plus vite les membres de ce groupe, je les adore et leur style de zik aussi ! _(^^)

_(PS : mon prof d'espagnol a dit que des allemands (je crois) ont fait une étude consernant le coup de foudre, qui figurez vous, se fait en 12 secondes et demi _(^^) _)_

_**JE VEUX QU ILS REVIENNT **_**(T.T) ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


End file.
